The Wicked Prayer 2
by Libster59
Summary: This is based after The wicked Prayer. Jimmy Cuervo's Sister is murdered by Luc Crash's cult and is brought back to life and so is her brother by the Crow. And they both want somthing...revenge...
1. Chapter 1

A/N HI everyone this is my first Crow story. I've only seen the Wicked Prayer so I'm making a sequel to that. So pretty much Luc Crash, Famine, Pesilence, and War have been brought back to life by Lola Burn (I will explain more in the next chapter). Now Casey (Jimmy's sister) is killed and she is brought back to life by the crow and her brother gets brought back as well to destroy the people they were killed by. Sorry the first chapter is really bad but I will fix.

Casey Cuervo walked over to a small grave and bent down. It read

_Here Lies_

_James Emilio Ceurvo_

_1977-2005_

_Loved by family and friends. Also, is forgiven for all sins._

She felt tears coming to her eyes and she started to cry. A few days earlier she found out that a satanic cult killed Jimmy, her brother, and his girlfriend Lilly. When she heard this she wanted to kill whoever killed her brother by ripping out his throat. They had always been really close until Jimmy killed a man and was sent to jail. When he got out her family had nothing to do with him but on occasion he would come and see her but it would be by the mines, which Lilly's dad created.

When Casey got up someone grabbed her shoulder. She screamed and fell to the ground. The man was tall had muscles, brown hair, and big brown eyes.

"War, come help me," he yelled. A man came over he looked Hispanic he wasn't as tall but tall enough.

"She looks just like Jim doesn't she?" the first man said

"I wonder if she'll scream just the same way as him too," the second one said.

The first man then grabbed Casey up and they were headed to a car.

"Let go of me you bastard"

"Sorry our boss says we can't do that"

"But don't worry you'll see your brother soon"

A/N Sorry it's horrible I will try to make it better


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Crow, sadly. _

**Chapter2 Sacrifice Part 1 **

The two men brought Casey back to a building it looked like it could be a warehouse. One of the men kicked the door open.

"Get the fuck off of me you perves." Casey screamed at the top of her lungs. The first man hit her in the head and said, "Shut up, bitch." He then threw her into the chair and tied her arm down. A door opened and a woman with long blonde hair came out. "Thank you Pestilence. Thank you Famine."

"No problem, Lo." they both said.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Casey 'White-Trash' Cuervo." Lola said with a sneer. Casey looked up at Lola with red eyes and said, "Well, well, if it isn't Lola 'Whore' Burn." Lola ran over and slapped her in the face. Casey looked back up at Lola, "Tell me how did you get away from Tanner and his dad? Did you sleep with them?" Lola walked away then walked back with a smile.

"The two injuns didn't take away my box surprisingly and it had a knife in it. I slashed the old man's throat first and then Tanner's which was a shame. He was cute." She started laughing and Famine and Pestilence started too. Just then another man walked in.

"Hi, War," Lola said with great happiness.

"I've got the supplies," War said with a smile.

"Supplies?" Casey asked anxiously.

"Sweetheart," Lola said to Casey, "I'm missing my groom and to bring him back I need a sacrifice," Lola said seductively.

"Please Lola, don't do this!" Casey screamed as Famine grabbed her up and led her to chair and lifted her up and put a rope around her neck. Lola walked over and kissed Casey on her forehead. "I'll miss you, Sweetheart."

"PLEASE DON'T!"

"Will you do the honors, War," War walked over and kicked the chair over. Casey struggled for a few seconds but it seemed like hours. Finally she was still. She didn't make a noise.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N Hey Hey was up! Thank you all so much for your reviews and will update as soon as possible._

_Disclaimer: NO I don't own The Crow(wish I did) or Evanescence_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sacrifice Part 2

Casey hung for about at least 10 minutes before Lola said, "Take her down!" War, Pestilence, and Famine picked her up and laid her down on the table. Lola walked over with a knife. "Now the fun begins," Lola said. Lola started carving Casey's eyes out. Crimson blood ran everywhere. Finally Casey's eyes were out of the sockets and Lola took them and put them on the shrine. The shrine had a picture of Luc, cross, candles, and a clothe with a bowl on it.

Lola walked back over to Casey. "Shame your eyes were so beautiful," Lola said while stroking Casey's long brown hair. "Well, people said you had a heart of gold," she paused, "Lets see if it's really made of gold." She stabbed Casey's chest and carved out her heart. "Shit, we're not rich," Pestilence laughed. Lola took the heart and put it in the bowl along with her eyes. She kneeled down and read from the spell book.

"_Fallen angels at my feet._

_Whispered voices at my ear._

_Death before my eyes._

_Lying next to me I fear._

_She beckons me shall I give in._

_Upon my end shall I begin._

_Forsaking all I've fallen for I rise to meet the end."_

(A/N: That's from Evanescence's Whisper)

A flash of red light showed and then smoke. Out of the smoke walked Luc Crash with Casey's green eyes. "Lets raise some hell"


	4. Chapter 4

A_/N: HEY! I am so SORRY that I haven't updated in a really long time. Life for me has been really weird so hopefully now I will update more often and write MORE stories. I hope this chapter is to your liking even though it's not really of mine but w/e. Hope you like it!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters except Casey and I don't own Bring Me To Life the awesome band Evanescence does._

Chapter 4: Bring Me To Life

Luc ordered Famine and Pestilence to take Casey to the "graveyard" to which her brother was first "buried." They put her into an old icebox and pushed it down a hill to her watery grave.

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors?_

_Leading you down into my core _

_Where I've become so numb_

Casey woke up in what looked like a field. There was tall grass all around it except for in the middle where there was a tree and on the branch of the tree was a swing. It was swaying back and forth in the wind it reminded her of a tree close to her house where Jimmy used to take her when she was younger. All of a sudden she felt a numbness that made her feel so empty. She heard footsteps behind her and she spun around.

_Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold_

_For you to find and bring back home…_

_Wake me up inside, wake me up inside_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

_Bid my blood to run before I come undone_

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

When she fully spun around to see who it was she was so surprised. It was Jimmy. "Casey? What the hell happened?"

"Lola, she she … she brought killed me to bring Luc back to life," Casey fell into Jimmy's arm's crying like she used to when her parents fought. "Why'd this happen to me?"

"I asked the same thing when Luc killed me so he could become the fuckin' antichrist," Jimmy looked right into her eyes and said, "what happened to your eyes?" Casey let go and walked over to the swing and sat down. " Lola carved them out of my goddamn skull so they could be Luc's." Jimmy breathed deep and leaned against the tree and looked down at Casey and said, " I'm sorry that I left you because of my stupid mistakes and because of that you can't live your life. I'm sorry." Casey felt lonely even though she knew that she was with her brother.

_Now that I know what I'm without_

_You can't just leave me breath into me _

_And make me real_

_Bring me to life…_

_Wake me up inside, wake me up inside_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

_Bid my blood to run before I come undone_

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

_Frozen and inside without your touch _

_Without your touch without your love darling_

_Only you are the life among the dead…_

Out of the tall grass Lilly came out and ran to Casey. "I heard what happened," she said to Casey while giving her a hug. "I'm so sorry," she said in a caring way.

"Thanks," Casey said.

"Lil," Jimmy said to her, "Luc, rose from the dead he wants to become the devil."

"Oh god, what do we do?" Lilly asked.

"You have to raise up the crow,"

"Wait," Casey said, "what about me? If you don't remember I was also killed by that son of a bitch too. So I would like to help you kick his ass."

"No, you are not coming with me I have to do this on my own."

"NO, I'M COMING WITH YOU I WANT AS MUCH FUCKIN REVENGE AS YOU DO! Oh and by the way I think I have the right to come besides I'm not the one beat someone to death because he was hitting on my girlfriend!"

"THAT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH ANYTHING. YOU ARE NOT COMING WITH."

"Jimmy, let her go there's no use in not letting her go," Lilly said trying not to get angry or choose sides.

"Fine, but you must listen to me and do exactly as I say, got it?"

"Yes, I got it." Lilly did an Indian chant and two crows came swooping down to both of their shoulders. "Bye Jimmy I love you," Lilly kissed him on the lips and said, "good luck." "Good luck, Casey."

"Thank you, Lilly."

And in 2 seconds Casey was lying in her grave and she felt numb again.

_All this time I can't believe I couldn't see_

_Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me_

_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems_

_Got to open my eyes to everything _

_Without a thought without a voice without a soul _

_Don't let me die here there must be something more_

_Bring me to life…_

THE END

_A/N: this is not one of my favorite chapters but yet again I'm writing it at 1 in the morning so I hope you like it please R&R and see you next time!_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own the crow.

Chapter 5 To His Liking

"Lola, baby, did ya miss me," Luc asked in his smart ass like tone. Lola walked away from him and tried not to make eye contact. "Come here, Shorty."

"Excuse me? Nobody calls me shorty not even you."

"Sorry, babe. Why are you so mad at me huh?" He walked over to her as if she was some kind of prey that would just run away from him. She turned to him looking sad and gave a face of disgrace.

"You leave me in that car to kill off Jimmy and you go and get yourself killed."

"Listen I'm sorry but I had to kill that punk and---"

"and you end up failing and leaving me to rot by myself, wanted by the police. Thanks so much, Luc." Pestilence, War, and Famen looked shock. Lola never fought back she always just took Luc's crap and was done with it.

"Listen baby you're not taking the shots here, I am. So don't you think of getting in my way or stopping me," Luc said grabbing her arm with great force.

"Let go of me you punk." She said trying to get away. He finally let go and almost threw her to the ground.

"You listen to me you little girl, everything will be to my liking and not yours got it?"

"Fine but if you don't do this right I'm leaving," she said getting up almost crying.

"Listen, Lola Bear, everything will be fine," he said pausing looking into her eyes, "Everything will be fine."

A/N I really don't like this chapter but it might whet your appetite or it might not but until next time, Libby Lou.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I told you I would write more this summer!

Disclaimer: No I don't own The Crow

Chapter 6 The Haunting House

Casey woke up in the grave where she was once left to rot but she lie there to get up and seek revenge. Suddenly the top of her grave opened and her brother stood above her in a Raven's Festival costume with black make up on his face. He offered his hand to her and she got out.

"_Surprisingly_ this is where they through me when they hung me."

"What do we do next?"

"We should probably get you different clothes." They walked up the hill and walked about 3 miles before they got to a small white house with a willow tree in the backyard and a big barn of horses. This house haunted Casey's dreams every night it wasn't really the house as much as what happened inside.

_Flashback_

_A man walked in the living room where Casey sat watching the horses outside. The doorbell rang and the man left and answered the door. Casey went but didn't want to be seen so she hid by the wall._

"_What the hell are you doing here you little punk?" the man slurred. "Did you think I would let you come back and live in this house?"_

"_Bill, leave him alone he wants to come back," a woman said walking in the room. The woman was a tall thin woman with long brown hair and Jimmy defiantly resembled her._

"_Shut the hell up bitch," the man said slurring._

"_You're drunk again aren't you?" Jimmy asked still standing in the doorway._

"_Why dose it matter to you I'm not the one who killed a man now am I?" the man said walking to Jimmy._

"_Como usted yo es no hacer dar en mi esposa!" Jimmy shot back, "Like you I do not hit my wife." The man lunged forward and punched Jimmy in the face. Casey raced forward and said, "Dad, leave him alone!"_

"_You are not part of this you little slut," her father slurred._

"_Come here chica," her mother said dragging her out of the room._

"_GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" Casey's father said then slamming the door._

_End of Flashback_

"I know how to sneak in without Dad noticing."

"Don't worry you won't have to try hard he's probably passed out on the couch or in bed." Jimmy and Casey walked over to Casey's bedroom window and opened it. "Go and be quick. Casey jumped through the window and walked to her closet.

Casey jumped back out her window 30 minuets later. "I told you to be…" Jimmy stopped and stared at Casey. She was wearing a black and red corset, long black coat, black jeans and combat boots. "Wow,"

"What?

"Sadly you look very beautiful." Casey smiled and her and Jimmy walked on to find Luc.


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Hey sorry for the long update! I will continue the story but I would like some ideas. I should have done this earlier but I would love to thank LolaByrn and Hope Corven. You guys keep me writing!_

_Hope Corven: You were my first reviewer and I really appreciate it!_

_LolaByrne: Thank you for reviewing **every **chappie thanxx!_

_Disclaimer: Nope I own nothin_

Chapter 7 They Know Something

Lola and Luc made their way from their hideout so they couldn't be found right away. But War, Pestilence, and Famine went their separate ways as protection for Luc and Lola. But in the back of their minds they knew the Crow was soon coming.

Jimmy and Casey walked to the little town because of course they had no ride. Casey looked at Jimmy with soooooo many question. _Why?_ she thought, _Why us? _Jimmy Looked back at her, "What?"

"Nothing, just are we gonna stop for the night?"

"No, it's only 8 o'clock," Jimmy said looking at the sky. There's something else on your mind."

Casey looked down, "Why aren't you friends with, Luc?"

"Umm---he killed me," Jimmy said sarcastically.

"No, I mean why'd he do it? Besides to get power…"

Jimmy thought a moment, "I'm not sure I guess," as he said this the Crows swept down to their shoulders. "I think they found something," Jimmy said looking at the Crow.


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N Well people wanted a longer chapter so here it is! YAY! Oh and by the way I would like to Congratulate Edward Furlong and Rachael Bella who now married and expecting their first baby!_

_Disclaimer: I wish…_

Chapter 8 Marriage Proposal and Finding War

Luc and Lola were hiding out in a bar and they were celebrating with drinks and food. They had no protection of the 3 men but were heavily armed. Lola stared at Luc with a smile on her face.

"What?" he said looking at her with a smile. Lola looked down at her drinks and food. "What is it, honey?"

"Nothing just thought it would be different, you know?" she said looking at him with some sort of guilt. Luc smiled at her and took her hand.

"Things will be different, ok?"

"Ok."

"So do we have longer time to get ready so this shindig or do we have to get _things_ ready tonight?" Luc said letting go of her hand and stuffing his face with chicken fingers.

"Yeah we have all the time we want as long as the fuckin' crow doesn't come by and ruin it for us," she said sighing. Luc smiled at her he took a box out of his pocket.

"Yeah well since we have forever to do this I figure I should at least give you a nice ring," Luc opened the box. "Lola Byrne, will you marry me again?"

"Of course, my little devil," Lola took the ring and kissed Luc on the mouth.

Jimmy and Casey followed the Crows to a secluded area. That was known as an Indian burial ground but now cleared out for construction. Casey and Jimmy walked underneath a gate with a sign that said 'Keep Out'.

"Why are they building a mall over an Indian burial ground didn't they learn anything from Poltergeist?" Casey said looking at some signs for the new mall that were left around. Jimmy didn't answer her he was looking around. "Do you see anything?" Jimmy saw a shadow over by some wood.

"Yeah a war," he said running toward the shadow. Jimmy grabbed the shadow and low and behold it was War. Jimmy slammed him into the gate. "Where's Luc, you piece of shit." Casey walked over to help Jimmy out. _ What could I do? _

War straightened out trying to get air to talk because Jimmy was crushing his neck. "Why should I tell you Injun lover?" Jimmy threw War across the construction site nearly hitting Casey.

"Because I will do that." Jimmy ran over to War. When War tried to get up Jimmy kicked him in the stomach. Casey ran over and held Jimmy back. "What are you doing?"

" Just chill for a minuet," Casey said letting go of him. War tried to get up again and Casey walked over to him, "Will you tell us where Luc and Lola is?"

War smiled "Why don't you get down and blow for me and I'll think about it." Casey smiled and started to walk away but made a quick turn and punched him in the face. War fell to the ground again and Jimmy walked over to him and picked him up by the neck.

"Are you gonna tell now?"

"When hell freezes over, Injun lover," War said spitting in his face. Jimmy smiled and snapped his neck and War went limp and Jimmy threw him to the ground.

"What now?" Casey asked Jimmy.

"Well, lets go find some Pestilence."


End file.
